


Here Kitty, Kitty

by CBFirestarter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug with Tail, Blow Jobs, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel's Dom Brow (Supernatural), Cat Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester is a naughty kitty, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Flogging, Humiliation kink, Kitty play, Light Impact Play, M/M, Manhandling, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Dean Winchester, Subspace, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter/pseuds/CBFirestarter
Summary: It's Castiel's Birthday and Dean did promise his boyfriend he could pick a kink to celebrate, he just didn't think it would involve fluffy ears and a tail. If Castiel wants a kitty that is exactly what Dean is going to give him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 288





	Here Kitty, Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!  
> So I read a prompt in a fan group a while back (I cannot find the post to save my life, if you find it link it to me please), mentioning a bratty sub during kitty play just knocking stuff over and being a general pain in the ass. Someone mentioned how this would be Dean as a bratty sub and well here we are. I wrote this to make myself laugh and smile, just for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy.  
> Love  
> CB
> 
> PS: While safe words are not mentioned, they do have and use them in their play, Dean and Cas simply discussed that prior to the first part of this scene, and Dean never feels the need to use his safe word.

“No,” Dean scowls at the offending object in his hand.

“Oh come on, please?” Castiel’s eyes go wide and pleading.

“No,” he repeats again, firmer.

“You said that I could pick. Are you going back on your word, Winchester?”

“I didn’t think you would pick this.” Dean holds up the offending cat ears headband.

“You’d make the sexiest kitty,” Castiel teases him and scratches at his slightly stubbled jaw.

“This is…” He looks again at the ears and can’t believe he is even considering this. “You really want to do this?”

Cas steps in closer to him now, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. He can’t resist the pull even if he wanted to, and rests their foreheads together. “I think it will be fun, but if you don’t want to we can do something else.”

He hears the truth in it, Castiel would never make him do anything he didn’t want to do. Honestly, considering the kinks they’ve tried, this is pretty mild and he can always just call it off if he really hates it. He dips in for a short soft kiss and gives his boyfriend a quick wink before he settles the ears on his head. He’s already shirtless but he shimmies out of his sleep pants and tosses them out of the way on the floor in a heap, completely breaking his rules.

Castiel’s brows fly up in shock as Dean sinks to his knees and bats his eyes up at his dom. “Cat’s don’t follow the rules,” Dean shrugs, lifting his own brow in challenge.

“Hmmm, maybe I should have asked for puppy play.” Castiel tilts his head, admiring him.

“Big dom can’t handle me, huh?” Dean smirks, goading Castiel now.

The man's eyes narrow in challenge. Dean’s beginning to think the kitty play might not be so bad. “Behave yourself, kitty, or you’ll end up in trouble.” Castiel wags a finger at him as he stretches and pretends to ignore him. “Now turn around so you can get your kitty tail put in.”

Dean looks up at his dom wondering what he is talking about, then watches as he pulls out a small, rubber anal plug with a long, skinny black tail on the end of it.

“Oh hell no,” he squawks before turning to crawl away as fast as he can. Castiel is quickly on him, tackling him to the ground with a great whoosh of air pushed out of his lungs. He wiggles and squirms in Castiel’s arms, only struggling harder at Castiel’s muttered annoyed grunts.

“Stay still, bad kitty,” Castiel grumbles and Dean turns to him and begins lightly smacking at his dom's face. He manages to turn himself on his back and kicks his legs in the air letting out his loudest, most obnoxious cat howl, thoroughly enjoying the look of flushed anger on Castiel’s normally angelic face.

“You asked for it now,” Castiel smirks then grasps his arm and in a quick swing, manhandles him onto his stomach. Dean tries to push up but Castiel’s knee is digging into his back, pinning to the ground. Dean’s cock swells where it's pressing against the floor, and he can’t help the needy whine he lets out. Dean really loves being manhandled like this and he doesn’t care if he's wearing a skirt, or a suit, or cat ears, nothing turns him on more.

“Hey, let me up,” he growls, trying weakly to get free.

“Naughty kitty, now I need to tan your hide before I put your tail in.” Castiel sighs like he is incredibly disappointed. Still in reach of the spanking bench, he grabs the leather flogger, letting it dangle a little before Dean’s face.

“You could have just gotten your tail in and played with this like a nice, well behaved kitty, but now we are going to play with it a different way, aren’t we?” 

Dean cranes his neck to see the look of smug joy on Castiel's face and his whole body shivers at the sight of it.

“I- I- I’m sorry sir, please I promise I’ll be good,” he pleads, watching the heavy leather strands sway.

“I know you will be,” Castiel replies, and without another word brings the flogger down right on his round upturned cheeks. 

Dean lets out a high, breathy gasp just in time for the next swing to fall. He sucks in a breath and whines, struggling to pull away from the rhythmic swats stinging his skin, making his cock rock hard against the floor. It's a desperate mix of pleasure and pain and he slowly lets the fight leak out of his muscles, sinking into the floor and just letting the hits warm him to his bones.

“There we go, that’s it, my pretty boy, just let go,” Castiel hums above him and he thinks that sounds incredibly nice. The blows stop and all he can hear is the whirring pulse in his mind and the sound of his own breaths. Castiel slowly moves off him and he rubs a circle into Dean’s back, making him let out a long sigh.

“Are you ready to be a good kitty?”

“Mmhmm,” he nods, feeling a bit like he’s flying.

“Put that pretty red ass of yours in the air for me then, nice and high, show me that arch baby,” Castiel encourages him and he slowly pulls up his legs under his hips shoulder width apart and places his hands under his chin as he lets his body fall into the curve of his present position.

“Good kitty,” Castiel’s hand, never leaving his back, slides down his spine, a single finger dipping into his crack and gliding over his hole. He whimpers at the sting on his freshly spanked skin and the pleasure from his needy hole. He’d prepped well before the scene and was still wet and ready just like Cas liked him. “Pretty little hole on my pretty boy,” Castiel hums, sounding pleased and he wiggles his cheeks in response, getting a light swat that makes him jump.

“Still kitty,” Castiel scolds and Dean feels the press of the plug against him then and he relaxes into his pose opening up and letting his dom slip the plug into place. He feels the soft tail fall down between his legs, brushing against his aching balls. It's a strange almost tickling sensation and he swears he feels his cock grow even harder.

“There, now remember kitties don’t use people-words, do they?” Castiel pats him on the back of his head before standing up to put the flogger away on the wall.

Dean stretches out and decides to prowl around the room a moment. He lets his hips sway and tail swing side to side as he crawls around the room, thankful for the padded floors. He turns to watch as Cas picks up his tossed clothes to put them on his stool nicely folded. The neat freak can’t stand the mess and it makes Dean smile fondly. Still he is a cat, correct? He should act the part.

He crawls over to the spanking bench again which currently has several vibrators, stimulators and plugs on it. Obviously Castiel had been organizing their toy cabinet. Dean kneels next to it and fidgets till the plug is nestled just right against his prostate to make his cock bob and just waits. Castiel finally looks up at him perplexed and with a smirk on his face Dean lifts his hand and smacks one of the plugs off the bench so it goes bouncing across the room.

“Bad kitty,” Castiel scowls hurrying to pick up the plug.

Dean lets out an innocent, “Meoooow,” before he smacks one of the vibrators so it goes rolling away from him.

It takes all his self control to stop from chuckling but the heat building in his dom's cheeks only makes him harder. He pushes one more toy off the shelf in a different direction and saunters away with an arrogant meow on his lips. Castiel grumbles picking up the toys and Dean is hoping he will earn himself a good hard fuck.

“Well if you don’t want to play nice with me, kitty, I will just play by myself,” Castiel says firmly. Dean turns, tilting his head to watch as Cas moves over to the bed. Sliding out of his own sleep pants, he crawls onto the bed and sits up against the headboard, spreading his legs out. Dean licks his lips at the sight of him. Castiel is an absolutely gorgeous, perfect combination of soft curves and hard muscle.

Castiel ignores Dean as he settles back against the pillows and reaches a hand down to grip his mostly hard cock. He watches transfixed as his dom closes his eyes and slowly begins to stroke himself to hardness. Fingers stroke and twist and curl while he lets out a few small sighs of pleasure that go right to Dean’s own cock. That hand should be on him, and that cock should be in him.

Determined Dean prowls toward the bed crawling up to kneel between his dom's spread legs. Castiel’s eyes are still shut and he seems utterly oblivious to his presence. Dean scowls a little and lets out a soft “meow.” His dom doesn’t open his eyes or acknowledge him. He lets out a louder “meooow!” Still Castiel just continues to stroke himself and even uses his free hand to begin rolling his own balls. It's absolute torture and Castiel fucking knows it.

Dean leans forward then and takes a chance as he licks over the top of his dom's cock. He lets out a happy purr-like hum at the salty taste on the velvety skin. His dom's eyes are half open but watching him now. Feeling a bit bolder he takes his nose and bumps at Castiel's hand that's stroking his cock, trying to get him to stop. Maybe he’s taking this cat thing a little too far.

“Does kitty want something?” Castiel asks with a taunting edge to his voice.

“Meow?” Dean tries again, batting his eyelashes and trying to look contrite.

“Hmmm, show me you're sorry, kitty, and if you're good I will play with you,” his dom replies, taking both hands off himself and placing them on his knees.

He wastes no time crawling closer between those two strong thighs and begins to lick at Castiel’s hard cock. He alternates between short little kitten licks, and longer, harder licks that make his dom's cock bob before him. He loves watching the way Castiel’s stomach flexes when he’s trying so hard to be still. Dean locks eyes with his dom before taking him into his mouth. Dean, being the cockslut he is, takes his dom down to the root in one long swallow till he can feel him pressing into his throat.

Dean holds himself there, breathing through his nose and feeling his throat contract around the cock. He pulls up with a wet gasp before he bobs back down, sucking and twirling his tongue.

“Fuck, good kitty, that's such a good kitty,” Castiel’s voice is breathy and his hands are in Dean’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and it feels amazing. Finally Castiel pulls his head up and off his cock, cradling his jaw in his hands. “Gorgeous,” he whispers as he runs a thumb over Dean’s puffy lower lip.

Dean licks teasingly against the pad of his thumb and lets out a soft purring sound, or as close as he can get. “Present for me, kitty.” Castiel lets his head go and Dean whips around fast as he can and sticks his ass right up into the air. He slips down the bed into an exaggerated arch and spreads his legs shoulder width apart.

He yelps in surprise immediately when he feels Castiel rock the plug back and forth a few times, pressing it into his prostate. “Hmm, sensitive little kitty.”

He mewls and wiggles, a little desperate for more and Castiel wraps a hand around his cock gripping it firmly at the base. With a little wet pop, Castiel pulls the plug out and before Dean can protest he feels a wet tongue circling his hole. Oh fuck does that feel good. Castiel licks and prods gently, teasing him, setting his nerves on fire. He gasps in air when a finger slides into him alongside the tongue and begins to curve and stroke at his prostate.

His cock feels almost painfully hard, only made harder by Castiel’s hand essentially acting as a cock ring. Castiel’s tongue retreats as another finger is added, rubbing deep inside him. “Does that feel good, kitty? I wanna hear you howl like a bitch in heat for me,” Castiel growls low and deep and Dean’s skin prickles at the sound.

He nods quickly, rocking into the hand but Castiel stills him with hard squeeze to his cock, a glorious pleasure pain pulsing through him. Dean blushes at the idea of howling like Castiel wants but one hard press to his bundle of nerves and he lets out a long, low needy sound. Castiel rewards him a few more hard pumps of his fingers and Dean gives into it, howling good and loud, begging without words for Castiel to fuck him.

Fingers retreat and his cock is released as suddenly one of Castiel’s hands is on his hips and the other is guiding his cock to slam into Dean in one quick thrust. Dean cries out at the sudden burning stretch and instinct has him scrambling away from the intrusion only to feel his dom grab his hips in a bruising grip before he starts fucking away.

Dean’s cock bobs hard between his legs as he squirms and howls in pure pleasure, heart racing as he still struggles, making his dom work for it. He loves the battle, it makes his blood sing and his lungs fill to bursting and Castiel fucks the howls right out of him.

“Kitty likes that, huh, my perfect horny little pet,” Castiel pants before he blankets himself over Dean, using all his weight to flatten him to the bed. He drives even harder into Dean’s tight, wet hole, nailing his prostate as his hard cock is trapped under him.

“Better come on my cock, kitty, or you're not coming at all,” Castiel growls in his ear and Dean’s balls tighten up at the threat. He’s so close, just on the edge when he suddenly feels teeth sink into the meat of his shoulder and Dean is done for. He cries out low and broken as his orgasm washes over him, slick spurts dampen the bedding beneath him as his whole body contracts under that glorious weight.

Castiel growls in triumph and with a few more hard thrusts, stills as he comes hard into Dean’s abused hole. Dean is truly floating now, his whole body loose and limp against the sheets. He couldn’t move now if his life depended on it. He whimpers a little at the feel of Castiel slipping out of him, missing his warmth already. A soft hand strokes his back, whispering praise to him, “Good kitty, such a good boy, beautiful perfect pet.” His eyes closed, he feels the warm, wet cloth cleaning him up on his back then rolling him over to get his stomach. 

Castiel pulls Dean up into his arms and Dean happily snuggles into his little spoon position. Castiel tugs off the ears and begins massaging Dean's scalp as he lets out a low, happy humming sound.

“Was that what you wanted, baby?” Dean asks a little slurred, still feeling a bit punch-drunk from the endorphin high.

“Hmm yes, it was just what I wanted. Though I think we can save this one for special occasions.” Castiel chuckles, “I think you're bratty enough as it is without adding the kitty play into the mix.”

Dean huffs a laugh. “Hmm, maybe you're right. I’m down to do it again though if you are.” He knows he resisted it at first but it was kinda fun, and Castiel fucked like a goddamn animal so that was an added plus.

“Thank you, Dean, for such a wonderful birthday present.” Castiel places a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Anytime angel, it was puuuuurfect.” Dean laughs when he feels the little swat to his ass.

“What am I going to do with you?” he feels Castiel shake his head.

“When you figure that out just wake me up for round two,” Dean chuckles as he settles down in his love's arms to fall fast asleep.


End file.
